


Meera's journey

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: Meera reed  could still remember it like it was yesterday, the weight of  the spear  as she lifted to her shoulder and the sheer desperation she felt as she threw it as hard as she could .





	Meera's journey

Meera reed could still remember it like it was yesterday, the weight of the spear as she lifted to her shoulder and the sheer desperation she felt as she threw it as hard as she could . A practiced hunter her aim was accurate as always and it had hit the creature square in its chest . for half a moment it seemed to do nothing and her body had sagged in disappointment and fear - but then suddenly the thing exploded and seemed to shatter into thousands of tiny shards which spluttered around she had curled around bran protectively to shield his face and her own from the impact of the falling shards. Then there was nothing only silence and darkness .  
In that quiet moment she let herself breathe and allowed a tiny sliver of pride to get through . they were safe then but not for long. she knew then as she knew know that it would not last . yes, she had managed to kill one of those things but how many more were there going to be ? she could not defeat them all on her own.  
Meera had always known the journey ahead of her was perilous and that It potentially could be fatal and she also knew for certain that it was necessary. For all the world was at stake . it was not a task she could run from or pass to someone else . she was needed. they needed her- not just Bran and Rickon and hodor osha and Jojen but all the people every where who were still unaware of the looming danger which threatened them all. Meera reed had never backed down from a challenge and she was not about to start .  
They had made a pact ,her and jojen on the way to winterfell that they would do at must be done, whatever the cost . The Reeds already knew that day that they would protect Brandon stark with their very lives and they were prepared for that . Meera had been prepared to face a great many things on this journey but she was not sure heartbreak was one of them . sometimes she could not help herself but let pain over her lost loved ones wash over her as well as frustration that If they could not reach their journey’s destination then their deaths , their sacrifices would have been in vain . she was determined not to let that happen . they could face whatever came their way trying to disrupt the quest and she not let them not any of them not even white walkers .  
. jojen had told her from the beginning that Bran was what mattered he was the key to halting the destruction . she knew that he needed her right now and their need for each other was mutual in the wilderness but sometimes she could not help but wonder what would happen when she became less useful , when she was no longer needed . they were friends, weren’t they? They were in this together they would stay together surely , she not be abandoned not when they had come so far and it was thanks to her that they had .  
At times such as this when such thoughts entered her head unbidden , she missed the happy and bright boy bran had been not so very long ago , the lively feisty boy she had first met in Winterfell who knew little yet about the pain life would bring to him . even the boy he was at the start of the journey carried on carefully by a gentle giant by a sense optimism that had not yet been quelled still in is face back then was the possibility of hope.  
. she wondered what had become of that boy with mischief in his eyes and a dimpled boyish smile and she wondered if she would see it again whether they would ever be happy again whether they would ever be safe again . she was cold she as tired and she hurt and not just physically either. Each day got more and more tough and she felt more and useless but she knew that bran was depending on her still and she could let him down she could not give up .she would not give up. He had changed yes but so had she . she would not give up she would not give in to defeat and hopelessness  
Back within the walls of Winterfell almost were the journey stared . she couldn’t quite believe that they made it. that had survived this long that they had not yet succumbed . she felt a sense of deep pride and joy , the horrors seemed a million miles at that moment and she could almost relax almost believe her nightmare was nearing its end at last , almost.  
The last time she had seen this place was when she and Jojen had been together . she missed her brother dearly but she knew he had been right to bring them here . the journey however heart-breaking had been necessary Bran knew now about his destiny and his great responsibility that he alone must shoulder . she could assist , must assist but she could not bar the path to what needed to come to pass. The feeling of unease rose in her gut once again although she wished it would not she was still needed she told her herself but or long a voice in her head snarled back how long would it last ?. who was she after all?  
“Lady Meera of house Reed “Bran says as If reading her morose thoughts and his lips twitched slightly upwards, the very ghost of a smirk but still more of a smile than she’d seen in so many months . Then their hands clasped and suddenly it was like old times again…but then the stark girls flanked him either side looking at her up and down and she was suddenly feeling like an outsider once more , an intruder . perhaps she should not stay alter all .  
“ I guess you don’t need me anymore .. “ she whispered .  
“ Of course I still need you “ he breathes “I’ve always needed you Meera. don’t go . not after everything “  
Meera nodded and tried to remain calm but her heart was bursting. she held him to her chest and he let her. Don’t go Don’t go Don’t go she was needed. she was wanted she would not leave  
“ Meera killed a white walker “ bran tells Arya and sansa and they goggle at her “ by herself . Meera saved my life .more than once “  
she smiles but her eyes were tearful “ I would’ve died for you “ she mummers “it would’ve been worth it “ bran grabs her hand “its my turn to keep you safe “ He tells her . she perhaps should have bristled at that but she did not . it felt nice the thought of her being looked after for a change it felt comforting . “ whatever happens “he said “ whatever comes to pass ,whatever becomes of this world know this . I am still Brandon stark inside and I always will be, - and Brandon stark loves you. he always has and always will .”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my secret santa fic


End file.
